


Alcoólico não tão Anônimo

by LaviniaCrist



Series: Desafios FNS [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, KankuroBirita, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: Baki acabou de ser promovido no setor de R.H.Agora, é o responsável pelo recém fundado A.A. em Sunagakure, aguardando pacientemente para ajudar aos necessitados.Ele só não esperava que Kankuro, o primeiro membro, fosse sair de lá no primeiro dia deixando uma lição importante.[U.A.]
Relationships: Kankuro/Birita
Series: Desafios FNS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633744





	Alcoólico não tão Anônimo

Depois de dias sem ver a luz do sol, Kankuro aproveitou os raios de quentura aconchegante entrando em contato com sua pele pelo curto trajeto que fez do carro até a entrada do Gabinete Central. Aquele prédio antigo era conhecido por praticamente todos, era lá onde funcionavam a maioria dos escritórios de Sunagakure – os melhores profissionais estavam lá.

Tudo parecia bem profissional, o rapaz apenas não entendia como conseguiram montar uma sede do A.A. tão rápido e tão perto de si. Talvez, ser irmãos do prefeito tenha ajudado.

Nada disso importava agora!

Tudo o que Kankuro queria era entrar lá, falar o que queriam ouvir dele e sair, pronto para uma nova vida cheia de expectativas que colocavam sobre ele. Era realmente uma droga toda aquela pressão sobre si, mas uma droga necessária! Era o que fazia ele levantar-se da cama, no fim das contas...

— Muito bem, me chamo Baki. Pode contar para nós como tudo começou? — o homem com o rosto parcialmente coberto por um turbante mal tinha esperado ele sentar-se em uma das cadeiras vazias que formavam um círculo no centro da saleta.

— Nós? — parecendo uma criança curiosa, Kankuro olhou em volta e constatou que não havia mais ninguém ali — Isso é uma pegadinha, jaan?

— Não.

A voz séria do homem fez com que Kankuro pensasse em apenas duas opções: ou aquele cara era pior que ele e tinha um amigo imaginário ou aquilo iria funcionar como um documentário, sendo gravado e mostrado a todos depois.

— Nós somos nós dois. Por enquanto não tem mais integrantes, é um conceito novo por aqui e ainda não é muito bem visto, mas espero que você sinta-se parte desse movimento e considere-se parte desse nós.

— Movimento? Olha, isso de conceito novo eu até entendo, mas eu só vim aqui resolver o problema com bebidas mesmo, não era nada como planejar um atentado, suingue ou coisa do tipo, tá? — o rapaz já se levantava.

— Senta logo e conta como virou um bêbado! — a abordagem autoritária e direta seria o jeito, pelo visto.

Kankuro acatou ao “conselho” e se acomodou novamente na cadeira de plástico duro. Sua mente alternava entre um bom começo para a história e uma boa maneira de resumi-la: não queria ficar mais de meia hora sentado naquele local tão incomodo.

— Começou de um jeito bem errado, jaan...

— Não estou aqui para julgar.

— Ótimo! — o rapaz deu um sorriso abobado — mas se quiser julgar a Temari, fique à vontade...

.

.

.

Era um fim de tarde em uma sexta-feira. Gaara estava em uma palestra sobre gestão de alguma coisa chata, Temari havia brigado com o namorado e estava assistindo a um filme qualquer e Kankuro havia acabado de voltar de uma partida de RPG. Pelo jeito, algo havia dado errado...

— Que cara de poucos amigos... — a loira comentou enfiando mais uma colher de sorvete na boca.

— POUCOS MESMO, E DAI!?

Bastou alguns minutos reclamando, algumas lagrimas de drama e meio pote de sorvete para que ele finalmente explicasse o que aconteceu:

— O Kiba preferiu reviver o Akamaru do que a mim!

— Que terrível! Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com o meu irmãozinho!

Na época, Kankuro viu o comentário da irmã como algo realmente sensível. Hoje em dia ele sabia o que era sarcasmo...

.

.

.

— Ele era seu namorado na época?

— Claro que não!

— E como, exatamente, este tal Kiba preferir ajudar a outro personagem do que a você influenciou na sua tomada de decisões e...

— Você pediu o começo, o começo foi exatamente ai, jaan! — o jovem se emburrou, não é porque estava resumindo a tudo que iria deixar seus motivos mais importantes de lado — E só pra constar, Akamaru era uma montaria e eu um mago nível 12.

.

.

.

— Tem certeza que não é errado fazer isso?

— Claro que não! — os olhos de Temari chegavam a brilhar — Só vamos jogar algumas partidas de videogame, não é o que você gosta de fazer?

— É... — Kankuro encarou as garrafas de bebida em cima da mesinha de centro e agarrou o controle um pouco mais forte — Mas beber cada vez que perder não é errado? Uma pessoa bêbada vai jogar pior e...

— Você joga bem, irmãozinho — ela o interrompeu, com um sorriso de canto.

Na época, Kankuro via aquilo como um amor pela competição. Só agora entendia o quão divertido seria perder de lavada naquela brincadeira.

.

.

.

— Foi o seu primeiro contato?

— Claro que não, eu era o dono das quinze primeiras classificações do fliperama naquela época e...

— Com a _bebida_ , Kankuro — Baki julgou ser necessária a interrupção.

— Sim. Depois disso só quando tive que sair do grupo de teatro e arrumar um “emprego de verdade”...

.

.

.

Uma sala pequena e apertada, sem janelas, empoeirada e ainda por cima ao lado do banheiro masculino – as paredes eram irritantemente finas. Era um castigo para Kankuro ter que estar lá e abandonar os palcos.

— Trabalhe bastante e quando pagar pela dívida, pode voltar para o teatro. — Gaara conseguia ser genuinamente arrogante quando queria.

— Você deveria acreditar mais em mim! Foi a nossa primeira peça, droga! Não nos saímos bem, mas na próxima...

— Não vai ter próxima. — a frieza daquelas palavras congelavam as esperanças de qualquer um — Não é porque você gostava de teatro, não é porque você fez uma peça péssima e nem nada disso! Você só está aqui porque roubou o meu cartão e usou ele para reformar aquela droga!

— Eu não roubei, só peguei emprestado!

— Vai me devolver o que gastou com trabalho de verdade! — o ruivo mantinha-se sério — Juro que se fosse só por ter gasto o dinheiro, eu não iria me importar... Você pegou sem eu ver, quase teve um escândalo com o meu nome por causa das dívidas e você só avisou na última hora!

— EU ESTAVA COM MEDO!

— Aposto que se sentiu muito mais protegido contando aquilo em uma audiência onde eu quase fui processado por SUA CULPA! VOCÊ ESPEROU ATÉ EU SER ACUSADO, DROGA!

Os minutos seguintes foram do mais absoluto silêncio, até que Gaara saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si. Até que ponto o irmão era influenciável desse jeito? Ao menos, toda aquela situação seria boa para Kankuro, ele aprenderia o valor do dinheiro e do trabalho.

.

.

.

— Começou a beber porque se sentia fracassado com o novo emprego e acusado injustamente?

— Hein? Que? Claro que não! — as risadas deixaram Baki confuso — Eu me esforcei muito para reconquistar a confiança do Gaara... — o olhar focava no nada, talvez em memórias boas — Me saí tão bem que fui promovido, muitas e muitas vezes até que...

— Chegou onde está hoje — o mais velho completou.

— Isso também, mas eu ia contar outra coisa...

.

.

.

— Finalmente vai estar do meu lado de novo — a voz de Gaara era tão tranquila que beirava o amável — Espero que não jogue tudo fora mais uma vez.

— Não vou fazer isso, irmãozinho! — Kankuro mal tinha tempo de olha-lo, faltava pouco dar pulos de alegria enquanto acomodava seus pertences em uma luxuosa sala, bem ao lado da do irmão, como seu assistente.

— Não vou poder comemorar a sua promoção com você, espero que entenda — o ruivo estendeu a mão, sem coragem de olhar a possível – e exagerada – cara de tristeza do mais velho.

— Eu posso esperar até amanhã, jaan! — o mais velho bagunçou os cabelos vermelhos, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Gaara, por outro lado, deu um tímido sorriso e colocou algo no bolço do irmão. Antes de sair da sala, ele encarou Kankuro um tanto sem jeito e tentou se explicar:

— Eu ganhei de alguém que não deve me conhecer muito bem, espero que você aproveite a noite com isso... Não se desperdiça uma boa oportunidade, certo?

— Aprendeu direitinho — ver o irmão falando uma de suas frases mais repetidas era um motivo para orgulho, mas o que estava em seu bolço... Era motivo para MUITA alegria.

.

.

.

A impaciência de Baki para que o suspense fosse encerrado estava estampada em seu rosto, apesar de só a metade poder ser vista. Kankuro calmamente tirou um bilhete do bolço da calça, desamassou e entendeu para que o outro visse o que era em primeira mão.

— Um vale de duas horas para o que você conseguir beber? Por que ainda guarda isso?

— Eu recebi vários por ser assíduo no lugar, mas era exatamente um como esse ai.

— E o que tinha de tão atrativo para você sempre ir lá?

— É um bar gay, jaan! — o sorriso de canto que Kankuro estava dando era quase uma provocação para que o outro se antecipasse em algum comentário.

— E-entendo...

— Não entende não — o rapaz riu.

— Nos dias de hoje esse tipo de coisa é normal, aceito, mas entendo que o seu posicionamento tenha o impedido de revelar isso ao mundo e...

— Não entende mesmo, heim! — as risadas de Kankuro já estavam sendo acompanhadas de lagrimas, o outro não fazia ideia de onde vinha tanta graça — O gay é o Gaara.

— O-O que!?

— Meu irmãozinho que ia nesse lugar, mas só para conversar e namorar um pouco... Ele não gosta de bebidas, por isso me deu.

— Es-stá falando que o prefeito, ele...

— Estou falando sobre mim, não sobre o Gaara!

.

.

.

As bebidas decoradas e brilhosas, adocicadas, doses em copos que logo foram substituídos por garrafas fechadas e embaladas para viagem. Aquele lugar foi a entrada para o real vicio em álcool.

Haviam garrafas no seu quarto, na cozinha, na sala de estar e até mesmo em seu escritório. Kankuro havia se tornado uma pessoa ansiosa e nervosa enquanto não estava bebendo, sua vida começou a girar em torno do quanto poderia se embebedar em um dia. Tudo ia relativamente bem, até que os efeitos colaterais começaram a dar sinais.

— Três relatórios errados em uma semana, Kankuro! O que está acontecendo com você!? — Gaara poderia ser um irmão doce, mas era um chefe carrasco como com qualquer outro funcionário.

— Fala baixinho, estou com dor de cabeça... — uma das mãos apertava levemente a têmpora, enquanto a outra tateava pela mesa em busca de alguns comprimidos para aliviar aquele incomodo.

— Isso se chama ressaca, não deve conhecer ela porque fica o dia inteiro bêbado! — o ruivo jogou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa, assistindo as frustradas tentativas do outro em capturar os analgésicos.

Quando finalmente estava levando aquele alivio em forma arredondada e branca em direção à boca, a porta foi aberta com tanta brutalidade que, por reflexo, tanto os comprimidos quanto o copo de água foram jogados longe.

— FOI VOCÊ, KANKURO! — Temari chegava a ter o rosto avermelhado, talvez por raiva ou talvez porque o elevador estava com problemas naquele dia e eram vários lances de escada até lá.

— Eu o que? — sabendo que mais acusações viriam, o rapaz desistiu dos comprimidos e resolveu aceitar a dor.

— Eu notei que um dos meus perfumes acabou muito rápido, estranhei e comecei a usar um novinho que o Shikamaru me deu na semana passada — ela respirava descompassadamente, chegando a se debruçar sobre a mesa para brigar com Kankuro. Gaara assistia a tudo um tanto intrigado sobre a ligação das coisas. — O perfume novo e caríssimo acabou em três dias! TRÊS DIAS!

— Eu não usei ele, jaan.

— VOCÊ BEBEU!

.

.

.

— Devo imaginar que os dois foram um tanto duros com o seu vício...

— Duros? Temari quebrou duas cadeiras em mim, tenho marcas nas costas até hoje! Gaara me deu férias forçadas porque todo mundo no gabinete só comentava naquele barraco! Fui jogado em uma pousada na Finlândia no meio da neve por três meses! — o rapaz parecia magoado enquanto acusava aos irmãos, até que finalmente respirou fundo e retomou a calma: — Fizeram bem, sem isso eu jamais notaria o que me deixou assim, jaan.

— E agora quer se livrar das bebidas?

— Não!

— Como? — Baki arqueou a sobrancelha, estava realmente surpreso com a resposta curta e simples.

— Nesses três meses soterrado em cobertores eu pensei bastante sobre tudo e notei qual era o meu problema, além dos exageros, claro...

— E qual era o seu problema?

— Meus irmãos.

O mais velho fez um grande esforço para não repetir o “como?”, controlou-se e se ajeitou na cadeira, mais uma vez arqueando a sobrancelha e esperando por explicações mais concretas.

— Temari me apresentou às bebidas e me ensinou que lidamos com frustrações usando elas, Gaara me colocava sob pressão e fez com que eu descobrisse o quão forte eu sou com o álcool — o rapaz ergueu os ombros — Tudo o que eu precisava era me afastar deles.

— Isso não faz sentido algum. Os dois se preocupam com você! Criaram esse lugar por sua causa!

— Culpa — novamente, o mais novo ergueu os ombros — Eu vou voltar para o teatro e parar de encarar a bebida como um vício, sabe? Ela não é o problema.

— Eu realmente não consigo entender o seu modo de pensar. Prefere se afastar da família do que da bebida!?

— Por toda a minha vida eu fiquei na sombra dos dois, eu abandonei o que eu gostava por eles... Já está na hora de eu cuidar um pouco da minha vida, entende?

— Olhando assim, é realmente maduro da sua parte se afastar de tanto contato familiar e buscar seu rumo, mas ainda não é...

— E quanto ao meu vicio... — o rapaz retomou — Eu só precisei parar de ver a bebida como uma fuga e ver ela como diversão. Você não esconde diversão embaixo do travesseiro de noite, certo? O desejo por diversão faz com que você se empenhe em terminar as coisas logo e ir se divertir... Tem dado certo para mim, duas semanas aqui e apenas uma garrafa. — sorriu.

— Então por que veio?

— Porque eu também notei uma coisa muito importante que eu queria deixar nesse lugar...

— E o que seria?

— Que esconder é pior. Gaara era um monstro antes de decidir sair do armário, fez bem a ele contar para as pessoas. Eu estava bebendo até perfumes antes de aceitar o vício e mostrar ao mundo e a mim mesmo que eu podia melhorar ao invés de ficar me escondendo por ser alcóolatra...

— É uma abordagem muito interessante dos fatos, pode ter certeza que irei usar ela com os mesmos — Baki sorriu discretamente, orgulhoso por todo o progresso que Kankuro havia conseguido fazer sozinho.

— Ótimo, porque eu queria começar a promover a apresentação — assim como Gaara fez com ele uma vez, Kankuro enfiou um bilhete no bolço de Baki e apertou a mão dele — Preciso ir para o ensaio. Nos vemos! — sorriu e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ainda comovido pelo seu sucesso naquele novo setor, o homem pegou o que havia sido colocado em seu bolço e começou a ler, ficando um tanto chocado com o quão longe Kankuro tinha ido com a ideia de aceitar a si mesmo.

.

================================

Juste la Peau

================================

Aceite a si mesmo

Ame a si mesmo

Seja o que você quiser ser

================================

Todos os sábados. Das 20:00 às 22:00.

Proibida a entrada com roupas.

=================================

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita originalmente para o Desafio do Biscoito da página FNS.  
> Espero que gostem! ♥


End file.
